


September 13, 2007

by tiredScribe



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Childhood Memories, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 04:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2335742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredScribe/pseuds/tiredScribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John goes to check on Jake, his cousin and roommate, on the depressing day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	September 13, 2007

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble from my ABOstuck blog, originally posted here: http://ectobartender.tumblr.com/post/97410615629/september-13-2007 .

     There comes a time when, in the humble abode that is John’s and Jake’s apartment, there is a seemingly large wave of depression that hits. Most of the time, it comes from John, his problems with the whole casual-sex thing backfiring on him.

     But, on the rare occasions; it comes from Jake. Usually on one particular day during September, which it happened to be, sadly. Secluding himself in his bedroom, taken off work because this was an important day for him; but the depression seemed so heavy and overwhelming. 

     John, peeking in on occasion to check and see if Jake was alright, finds his cousin, the soft glow of a TV going, hardly used, and showing home videos that had been made by the deceased Joyce English; Jake’s grandmother and guardian. His cousin laying in a practical limp on the bed, a blanket hardly covering over him whilst a dead-to-the-world expression lay on his face, usually emotional emerald green eyes showing lifeless as they followed the sights of a young Jake, class in overalls, scampering along the grassy plains of what looks to be Africa.

     A voice, thick in an Australian accent calls out from the video,  _"An’ ‘ere we see a wild wee beastie, prowlin’ ‘long in ‘is overalls like a tiger on the run. Watch as ‘e hunts fer ‘is caretake’ enjoyin’ ‘imself like th’ lil’ goofball ‘e is!"_ a soft laughter is followed as Jake runs towards the camera, growling in best attempt to appear fearsome with the baby teeth that were missing in his grin. The video camera cuts off a bit before it’s turned to an elderly woman, clad in a typical adventurer’s wear, long silver hair braided back as she holds up the young Jake.

      _"Got’ch g’nma!"_ comes from Jake, hugging the larger woman happily with a nuzzle added into her tanned neck.  _"Yes, quite right ya did Jakey! Ya’re a ferocious lil’ bugger, yes, ya are!"_ the old woman calls, giving loving peppered kisses. 

     Pulling his gaze away from the TV and towards his cousin, he could see in the glow of the light, tears streaking Jake’s face, lower lips wobbling as his face contorted, ready to cry. 

     Stepping into the room, John slowly walked over towards the opposite side of the bed, coming around and laying across Jake, hugging him without saying much of a word. It wasn’t needed, because the touch did the trick. As John kept hold, Jake turned and curled into John, sobbing rather loudly as he let out his pain.

     Because Grandma English was the only family Jake ever had; and this was the anniversary of her death.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
